unlucky shounen
by Tyki-Pet
Summary: Quite Mature. I wanted to write something that i normally wouldn't. This is basically a rape scene. i understand its not a desirable topic to read for some, so if this isn't your cup of tea i understand but please don't read if you feel that way. YAOI


The air was heavy with smoke, yet that didn't bother the man who stood amidst the haze. After all, it was his cigarette that produced the sickly cloud. Caught deep in thought the slender frame of the man leaned against the windowsill. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, sleep had been eluding him the past couple of nights and it was beginning to take its toll on the young Noah. He needed a distraction from the weight of the earls constant nagging. Was it really his fault that the bloody child refused to die?

Tyki slammed his fist against the frame causing it to crack and splinter. He was frustrated with his lack of success in killing the most prominent threat towards both the clan of Noah and the Earl.

"Allen Walker." The name left a sweet taste in the Noah's mouth. Tyki lifted the still burning cigarette to his mouth, pulling a long delicious drag that left a bitter smile on his face. It was then that he heard the faint footfalls of someone coming up the stairs. They were uneven and at one point it seemed they had stopped all together. Like the person was having difficulty with the steep incline of the old wooden stairs. Tyki turned slightly, expecting Road or perhaps the twins come to pester him with some childish game. But to his utter shock it was neither who crept slowly up the stairs.

His silver hair shadowed his face and he clutched his stomach, nearly doubling over in pain. Tyki could see the blood that coated the boy's fingers as it continued to leak from the wound on his abdomen. The young exorcist reached the top of the stairs, leaning hard against the banister. Allen's breathing was ragged but as his eyes found the grey skinned man by the window, it stopped all together. What were the chances that Allen Walker had chosen the exact same house that the Noah of pleasure was escaping to? The two locked eyes from across the room. Neither had expected such luck, be it good or bad.

"T-Tyki….Mikk…" The white haired exorcist stuttered. His eyes grew wide with fear. He knew that he was in no condition to save himself from this godly human.

Tyki didn't know what to feel at that moment. His heart had been beating twice its normal pace ever since the boy had shown up. Should he take advantage of his injuries and finish him off? That would solve a great deal of his problems as well as get the earl of his back about being so inadequate. But for reasons unknown to him, Tyki didn't want to kill the young exorcist just yet…no. In fact he wanted to have some fun in destroying the boys sanity as slowly as he could. Call it payback if you will, for all the failed attempts at taking his life.

Tyki took one last drag before flicking the cigarette to the side. He began to walk towards the boy, his eyes hungry for what was to come.

"Hmm, seems as if you are in quite the predicament, shounen…" Tyki purred.

Wanting desperately to escape, but not having the strength Allen did what he could and managed to step around the Noah's slow advance, to lean against the adjacent wall. At least this way he was able to stand upright, he thought indignantly.

Tyki's answering smile sent shivers down Allen's spine. It was a smile that destroyed his will with its evil intent. The older male leaned close, his arms on either side of Allen's head. "What should I do with you? Hmm?" He teased and nearly laughed with triumph when tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. Tyki brought one hand down and ran his fingers through the blood that continued to drip from the deep cut just above Allen's stomach.

"Ugn!" At young the exorcists pained gasp, Tyki felt his pants beginning to tighten. He brought his long blood stained fingers up to trace Allen's trembling jaw. The crimson blood was a hypnotizing contrast against the pale skin underneath. Slowly, Tyki ran his skilful tongue across the blood trail he had left. Allen stiffened, he was about to attempt to break away from the older male when his head was suddenly pulled back. Tyki curled his bloodied fingers in boys silver tresses, pulling back his head and exposing his neck. Allen cried out in pain as Tyki bit just under his jaw.

"No, p-please-" Allen sobbed. Tyki just grew more impatient with every desperate plea. But he knew he had to be careful, that the key to ruining this boy was to do so slowly. With that in mind the grey skinned Noah pulled of the heavy exorcist jacket and threw it across the room. Allen dug his fingers into the wall, his thoughts screaming to escape. Suddenly Allen felt a warm hand running up his spine. He arched his back reflexively trying to distance himself from the unwanted touch but only bringing himself closer to the intruder.

The boy's thigh pressed between the Noah's legs. Tyki let out a sultry moan against the exorcists ivory neck. Allen's eyes grew round with shock, his mouth open in silent a scream as Tyki's hand left his hair to attend his belt.

"Stop." His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. Allen knew there was no point to his mewling pleas. But it was still a shock when the man took his cock in hand and began to pump him, slowly, teasingly. Allen wanted to scream. He wanted to break free from this hellish nightmare. But all he could do was remain silent against the wall as he fought the disgusting pleasure that curled in his stomach.

Tyki, pulled his hand from the boys shirt. His eyes were shut as tears fell across his blush-dusted cheeks. It was clear enough that the boy hated himself for enjoying what was being done to him. The conflict inside his mind must have been tremendous. Wasting no time to aid in the boys inner turmoil, Tyki brought his hand to the boys open mouth. The Noah put two fingers in and began to explore the soft cavern. Allen almost immediately bit down on the long fingers that roamed his mouth and pulled on his tongue.

"ah, still fighting the inevitable, shounen?" Tyki squeezed the silver boys cock, applying more pressure as he mercilessly pumped up his shaft. Allen's body jolted, his head colliding with the solid wall behind him. A strangled moan left his mouth, saliva now running down his chin. He could feel his body wanting to surrender to the older males skilful touch, his mind a mess of pain and lust. Allen's voice seemed to come out on its own as his sane mind slowly disappeared in a haze of horrendous pleasure.

Feeling satisfied with the state of his captive exorcise, Tyki pulled his fingers from his mouth and ceased the teasing on the boys now fully hard member. The Noah of pleasure stepped back.

Without the other mans body keeping him pinned against the wall, Allen slipped to the floor. Tyki marvelled at the sight, the silver boy sat in a mess of blood, saliva and his own precum. Allen whimpered quietly from the floor. He had been denied his climax and his dick throbbed for release. Tyki couldn't stop himself from undoing his own belt and kneeling in front of the dishevelled boy, His own cock already hard from arousing the younger male.

"I want you to beg." Tyki traced a long finger up the boy's shaft. Allen's moan was cut short as he was quickly turned around, now facing the wall. The older male pushed him up against it, one hand pulling his head back by his hair and the other hastily pulling down the standard black pants. "Beg for it shounen." Tyki growled low in his ear.

Allen shook his head, a constant stream of tears falling down his face. His breath came out hoarse and frail. "…Please…"

Tyki smiled a wicked grin. He had won, the boy was losing his grip on sanity. Slowly with great pleasure Tyki pushed his member into the boy, and this time Allen couldn't hold back the scream. Yet the Noah was unrelenting, as soon as he had fully encased himself in the young exorcist he began to thrust. Allens fingers clawed at the wall, his back arching in pain. Unintelligible shrieks seemed to hiccup from his mouth as he was utterly filled and refilled over and over again. Allen couldn't hold himself from surrendering to the brutal pleasure any longer. He came hard, his muscles clenching around the Noah. Tyki almost lost it at that point, he groaned, his eyes rolling back with a maniacal smile on his lips. The Noah's hands held the white haired boys hips with a bruising pressure as he continued to thrust. It wasn't long before Tyki finished with a moan, his eyes alight with the horror he had just created. Pulling out of the boy, the grey skinned man stood and ran a hand through his now sweaty hair.

"It seems your luck has finally run out, shounen." Tyki laughed quietly to himself as he dressed. Giving the boy one last look, the Noah lit another cigarette and sauntered down the stairs. Leaving Allen walker in a state of pure horror. Tears fell from his eyes as he couldn't do anything but listen as his heart slowed and his breathing weakened. He closed his eyes and prayed that no one would find him. That no one would have to be so unlucky as to find him in such an awful way.

Maybe it would be better just to die he thought as he slumped against the ground.

"Just let me die." He whimpered softly before finally losing consciousness.


End file.
